A Love Not Meant To Be
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Ok everybody here is my Kay fic. I made a coupla changes to it. Enjoy it and dont forget to r/r. I wanna hear your opinions. feel free to criticize - constructively of course. ;)


A LOVE NOT MEANT TO BE:   
  
Kay opened up her scrapbook from her youth. It held pictures of her younger days,  
back when she, her sister Jessica, and her friends Simone, Reese and Miguel were kids and  
used to play games together. She laughed as she slowly skimmed through the pages. Each  
picture was a sacred memory. All of a sudden, Kay stopped flipping through the album. Her  
eyes rested on a single photograph that had to have been at least ten years old. It was of her  
and her best friend, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. In the picture, they had their arms around each  
other and were smiling into the camera. Miguel was missing one of his front teeth. Kay's arm  
was broken then. Miguel and her had been climbing a tree the week before and while he  
managed not to get hurt, the same couldn't be said for Kay.   
Tears came to Kay's eyes as she continued to stare at that picture, lost deeply in  
thought. SO MUCH had changed since the days of her youth. Kay no longer was the most  
important girl in Miguel's life. Charity Standish was. Kay's mind began to drift and she began to  
think about what she had done these past few years. She had devoted nearly all of her energies  
into stealing Miguel away from Charity. "Charity's Essence" did not work. Freezing her in a  
block of ice hardly brought any success. The list went on and on, each one being a failure.   
Kay continued to sit there on her bed, softly sobbing to herself. Ever since she could  
remember she had always thought that Miguel and her would be together forever - that they  
were soul-mates. That he would one day look at her and not see his best friend, but a possible  
lover. Miguel wasn't blind, he knew how Kay felt about him. True that he did love her, just not  
in the way a man is supposed to love a woman. Kay had firmly believed that Miguel and her  
were meant to be together, happy and in love. She had believed in that the way a priest believed  
in God. But what happens now? After countless attempts to get Miguel to be hers, Kay had not  
succeeded.   
She remembered how yesterday she had went over to Tabitha's house (everyone knew  
her as the local witch), and asked her a question that had been eating away at her. How come  
none of my schemes to get Miguel have worked? Tabitha did not want to hurt the poor girl who  
she loved as if she was her own daughter, but she did answer her. Kay remembered Tabitha's  
exact words so vividly: "Because, honey, you and Miguel AREN'T soul-mates. If you were,  
your first scheme would have already been a success. I'm sorry dear."   
Kay stood up, throwing the old photobook aside. She would just have to live with the  
truth that's all. The truth was that Miguel would never love her the way she loved him. And she  
couldn't do anything about it. Why keep fighting when it's a lost cause, she told herself bitterly.   
So that day, alone in her bedroom, Kay decided that she was going to do the hardest thing she  
had ever done in her life. She was going to give up on her love for Miguel. It wasn't going to be  
easy, it wasn't going to be fun, but she was going to move on. She doubted that she could find  
someone else to love as much as she loved Miguel, but she knew that she couldn't continue  
torturing herself in this way anymore. Charity and Miguel WOULD get married eventually. She  
couldn't stop them. She couldn't withhold their love - it was too strong. It is was strong as her  
love for Miguel. But love has to go both ways, and with Kay, it didn't.   
"Goodbye, Miguel," she whispered to herself. "A part of me will always love you, but I  
can't keep fighting anymore." She got inside her bed, throwing the sheet covers over her head.  
She cried herself to sleep. She would cry today, tomorrow, and the next month but eventually  
her heart was going to get over the pain of Miguel not loving her. One day she was going to  
wake up, hope shining in her eyes. And maybe on that day, she would find herself a love that  
WAS MEANT to be ....   
  
The End 


End file.
